


Swimming with Dolphins

by MissCordeliaBlythe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordeliaBlythe/pseuds/MissCordeliaBlythe
Summary: Hermione and Dean are coming to the end of their perfect summer vacation just one more day so time for some fun and dolphins.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	Swimming with Dolphins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! There is my new story! Sorry, that this is more smut and anything since I was running out of time! 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut so sorry if it is not that good. 
> 
> Also, the art from this is by noxsoulmate. She did such amazing job on this Manip!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187009200@N02/50282507671/in/dateposted-public/)

It was a beautiful summer morning, the sunt Sreaming in through the patio doors that were wide open to let in the smell of the sea. Letting it fill the cottage with that delightful smell that both of them loved so much. The pale baby blue curtains fluttered slightly in the breeze as Dean entered the bedroom. "Honey," He called out cheerfully looking at his lovely girlfriend who was still in bed, her brown hair scattered around her like a halo. He took a couple more steps in the direction of the queen sized bed as he spoke, "come on, Honey time to wake up," He passed at the side of the bed staring down at her. Oh, she was definitely so bewitching he thought as he stared down at her. He took in those full lips that made him want to swoop down and steal a kiss. That long messy brown hair that he just loved to run his fingers through maybe to pull once in a while. He smiles slightly as he bends over to whisper in her ear, "if you don't get up on your own, I will have to use my own ways of getting you up,"

He waits for a second, then the tiniest little gasp could be heard from her showing she was not as asleep as she may appear "Well, I guess I will just have to get you up on my own." Was his only comment as he slowly circled around to the end of the bed. "This is your last chance," He says, grabbing the blankets in his fists, giving her a second to respond before whipping the blankets off of the bed. So, Hermione was laying there in just those deep red silk shorts and matching shirt that she looked so freaking tantalizing in. His hand slowly wandered up her smooth bare legs unto they were just dancing along with the slightly lacy edge of the crouch. His other hand was at the waistband of her shorts ready to pull them down. His nimble fingers slipping inside of the shorts rubbing just the fingertips against her pussy while he was already damp with need. He smiles, "why what a wet little pussy you have," He mutters every so softly. Almost, too softly to be heard as he pulled his hand away. And moved it to the waist band to help pull down the shorts until they are all the way off. With gentle throw they quickly found themselves on the floor along with the blankets. His hand moving back to the nicely shaved pussy. His fingertips dance over it slightly rubbing above the sensitive area where her clit could be found hiding under the folds. He rubbed at it until he could hear the slight Indrawal of breath. Then he slowly moved his hand away. His finger trailing down her slit. Though, he quickly removed them just as quickly to just tease her.

Then there was nothing, Dean glanced up at his girlfriend with a smile. She still looked fast asleep, but he could tell that was all an act. That she was practically shaking with anticipation. He waited as long as he could before swooping in with a passionate kiss in between her legs. His tongue digging deep between the folds. Teasingly, he nudged his clit with his nose. Finally, getting the reaction that Dean as Hermione gives a very obvious squeak of pleasure as her legs wrapped around his head urging him to go deeper. Dean was very happy to oblige her in that wish. His tongue started to dig deeper and deeper trying to get every crack and crevice tasting her pleasure. The delicious taste of her on his tongue. Her moans filled the room as Dean could feel himself getting even harder under him as he slowly moved up to start sucking on his clit. His teeth scraping against her clit gently as he sucks on it causing her to arch her back dangerously high. "Oh, please just fuck me," She moans loudly. Her voice shook with need.

Dean would have loved to comply with that wish, but with an evil grin. He starts to get off of the bed as he speaks, "but what about those plans we had today,"

Hermione smoothly sits up and grabs his arm, "no, you don't!" She says brown eyes fervent with want. "They can wait for a little!" She gives one of those smiles as she gets onto her knees pulling down gently onto the bed. She quickly moves so that she was straddling his lap grinding herself against his bunge.

Dean smiles, not fighting at all as her girlfriend pulled him down. "But I thought they were so important to you,"

Hermione pushed him over so he was on her back before moving slightly to be able take the loose shorts he had on. She smiles slightly as he moves to help her remove them, leaving his cock standing tall and proud for her. She turned herself around so that her back was back to him leaning forward so that her lips were covering the tip of it before starting sucking on it slowly but steadily her tongue swirling around slightly as she did up and down.

With a slight gasp, she felt him lazily pushing his middle finger into her dripping pussy pushing it all the way into her second knuckle and pulled it out the same way. Hermione also forgot his cock as she pushed back though that just resulted in a hard smack to her bottom.

After that his finger seemed to go even slower in and out with an occasional flick at her clit causing her to whimper slightly, "please,"

Dean smiles, "please what?" I asked. He knew of course what she wanted, but well he was not able to give a little bit of a hard time.

Hermione turned her head so that he could see her face the puppy dog eyes, "I wanted to fuck you," She whispered. "

Chapter Two

After quickly cleaning up the mess that they had made since that was a little rule that had no magic using during their little vacation. It was a time to relax and just be normal people. They always enjoyed their little bit of time though it had been a little bit difficult at first. Today was sadly the last day and we had one last thing planned. Well, she had planned it and Dean had nicely agreed to go alone with her. Hermione smiles to herself as she walks along the beach, bits of sand getting stuck in her toes, not that she minded really. The sun was nice and the water splashing against her legs. She was in a simple red bikini that was a little showy, but not too showy. She looks around as she waits for Dean. They were going to go and swim with some dolphins. She smiles that she always loved animals, especially marine animals, but dolphins just always were one of her favorites.

It had definitely been a wonderful summer full of traveling and well visiting everywhere! She even got to meet a couple of new friends Annabeth and Percy. Now, it was the end and was fun as everything had been the planning of the trip with someone she loved was the best!


End file.
